


[Podfic] The Vapor Variant

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Mycroft, English Accent, Garridebs moment, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mystrade, Injury, John is a Bit Not Good, M/M, Medical Jargon, PTSD John, Podfic, Post HoB, Protective Greg, Protective Sherlock, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Soundcloud, Suspense, Virus, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: They stood face to face in the middle of a clearing. The dim light of the moon barely allowed Sherlock to see the glassy terror in John’s eyes and the sweat that glistened off his forehead. His nose was bleeding again, blood dripping in a slow stream from his right nostril.They were both gasping for air, John’s eyes locked on Sherlock’s. There was no recognition there, just wild animal fear.Time stood still for an eternal few seconds, and Sherlock took a shaky breath. “John—”Spell broken, John spun and bolted back into the woods.Still heaving for air, Sherlock took off after him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Vapor Variant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140559) by [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/pseuds/88thParallel). 



> Ok, so I don't have permission to pod this fantastic story. It's a surprise gift for 88th Parallel and I can only hope it's a nice one!! (I can't imagine she'd really be cross with me, tbh).
> 
> 88, you do so much for so many people in this fandom - I wanted to honour you in your own right. I know that you beta for some wonderful authors and they always speak so highly of you and your upbeat and knowledgeable editing skills but I thought it was time that even a few more people had access to your own fantastic writing. This story has it all - excitement, plot, character, romance, amazing chase scenes, cliff hangers and enough love to wrap around the world. I can only hope I have done it justice.
> 
> Thank you, 88, for all that you do for so many people. You're a wonderful member of the Sherlock fandom.
> 
> Music: Dangerous Premonition by Mark Denis and Ryan Andrews

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such a lovely warm welcome yesterday!  
> I'm away from my regular computer at the moment and trying to do everything on a wee tablet/laptop and my phone, and it's a bit of a learning curve. Had to reset enough passwords today to make a financial institution happy.  
> Anyway, I managed to post the file to tumblr today after an hour or more's toil, so there's that.  
> Thank you for listening along - I will try to catch up with your lovely messages in the next couple of days but I'm currently enjoying the company of my lovely sons. I don't get the honour very often these days, so I'm making the most of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing to enjoy my city break with the boys but they don't half encourage me to spend money! (Not that I need a whole lot of encouragement, really.)  
> New phone, new hard drive (hopefully ant-resistant!!) and two beautiful new books that I cannot WAIT to get stuck into. Good Omens, here I come!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll unlock the Sound cloud file in a few hours - I'm stuck on a train at the moment!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More technological problems today but all sorted now, thank goodness! I'm thanking my own personal Aziraphale, aka my younger son. You're a treasure, son!  
> Have another chapter of this deliciously adventurous story!


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday, everyone!
> 
> Well, today, we have a rescue! But at what cost??


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lateness - trying to do too many things at once and realised at T minus 6 seconds that there was a mistake in the recording and had to do a hurried fix-up and re-load! I'm hoping that it is ready to go by the time I hit send!!
> 
> Been working on something very special over the last 48 hours and there is one final piece to fit into the jigsaw and it should be ready to release in a couple of weeks, as VV comes to a close. I don't want to take anything away from Vapor Variant, though - there's lots of scrummy story to go! (Now I know how Benedict feels when he's promoting a film that was finished long ago and he's already working on something else!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we see John waking up a little and Sherlock feeling very responsible. Poor lambs.  
> We leave them on a bit of an up note today, very fitting for the weekend. Have a good one, lovelies!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you had a lovely weekend!  
> Back to work for me today - busy day, as ever on the first of the month, so my head is reeling a bit right now!
> 
> Enjoy another chapter of this exciting story and have the tissues ready - our esteemed author likes her whump!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John has a bad time of it and Sherlock can't forgive himself. How long does John have left to live?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade does some mentoring.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John starts to come around properly and the relief is palpable!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John has to face a barrage of questions from every angle but finds that Sherlock really cares.
> 
> I hope you all had a good 4th of July. I'm guessing that lots of you will make this a bit of a long weekend, so I wish you health and happiness, and I'll see you next week!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock really isn't keen on spending time alone with John - he might have to 'fess up' and he is most anxious about John's reaction to that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John gets to go home, at last. Of course, he's happy to be there, but a visit from Mycroft does not bode well. Truth will out, as they say.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chickens come home to roost!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we've come to the end!!   
> All the barriers come down and our lovely boys get the payoff they deserve.
> 
> Thank you so much for listening along, for your kudos and comments.
> 
> Thank you, especially, to 88th Parallel, for your fantastic story and your continued services to fandom. We're very grateful!


End file.
